


X-Rated For Your Convenience (Please Deposit Your Soul)

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penance, purgatory, and finding God in sins of the flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Oh, God. He's at it again. His legs are sprawled apart, knees spread like he's waiting to be mounted, and he's aiming it all toward this tiny hole from the bathroom to the bedroom that I can't help but occupy myself with. He's so amazingly beautiful as he strokes himself with precision, moans catching on his lips, words whispered to an unknown Lord, calling out in hushed tones of his pleasure.

I can't believe I'm watching like this. My pants are around my ankles, and I'm stroking myself at twice the speed he's going. I'll go to Hell for this, I'm sure. What kind of guy watches his best friends jerking off through a tiny peephole in the bathroom? The kind of guy like me.

It might be a different story if I wasn't so turned on by the way his lips move as he mutters obcenities in his passion. I'm going to Hell, and if it's any worse than having to keep it away from him that I watch him in the middle of the night, then I suppose it would still be worth it to watch him flush slightly as he swells and ebbs and flows in pleasure he gets from nothing else. Oh, but he does so divinely. He orgasms like an angel, and I yearn to taste an angel's seed in hopes that I will someday be able to coerce him into letting me sample and compare.

Hail Mary, full of grace... Dear Father, forgive me as I have sinned... are you there, God? It's me. Duo... forgive me my trespasses as I have sinned; let me find proper penance to condemn the deed and let me find my savior once more, but this time not in his flesh. Hail Mary... In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit... Forgive me for I continue to sin... Oh, God, does he have to make that noise when he finds his Heaven? Lord, forgive us, we know not what we do; forgive us our trespasses, forgive me my sins; forgive me this...

I come with the word "Amen" staining my lips like communion wine. My breath is heavy with prayer as my body reacts to everything at once, and I cross my chest with semen-coated fingers ready to drip and destroy me, as though my own essence is the holiest of water that would burn me like the demon I am for wanting him like this, and using him like this.

I continue to watch as he samples himself. I usually turn away at this point, but, today, I keep watching. I haven't killed anyone today. I need to live up to my penance. I can spare myself the sin of time spent on Heero spent.

His tongue roams across tho most intimate bits of his hands, and I long to be one of those thus involved parts of the process.

Heero finishes the business of clean-up, extracting the final finger from his suckling mouth with an audible moan. He gets up, pulling his clothes on, and walking toward the computer which happens to be right on the other side of the wall from me. He probably still hasn't realized this hole is here. It's hidden by a piece of trim.

I expect him to sit down and get to work, but he stares at what I feel to be me, instead. He can't see me, though. He can't. Yet, he winks.

Oh, God. He knows I watch. Oh, God! What Hell am I living in? Did I die without realizing it and this is my Hell now? He lives in Heaven, I live in Hell, and this tiny prick of a hole is purgatory?

I drop to my still-bared knees, pants still caught about my ankles, and I begin to cross myself, mumbling words of prayer on half-heady breaths that he knows but he hasn't killed me yet. He... knows, and he shows me. Oh, God... that glimpse of Heaven. I'll purge my sin, Father! Give my damned soul one more chance, I pray of you!

Lord, forgive me...


	2. May God Forgive You Your Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

The sign of the cross. Fingers curled about the rosary, "In the name of the father," leading to the throat, "and of the son," just below the chest, "and of the Holy Spirit," left shoulder, "amen," right shoulder. Bring the rosary to point with God-fearing fingers clasped firmly toward heaven. First bead, the Apostle's Creed.

"I believe in God, the Father almighty, creator of heaven and earth.

"I believe in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord. He was conceived by the power of the Holy Spirit and born of the Virgin Mary. He suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried. He descended to the dead. On the third day he rose again. He ascended into heaven, and is seated at the right hand of the Father. He will come again to judge the living and the dead.

"I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and the life everlasting.

"Amen."

Shift the rosary, heaven just beyond reach for fingers that gradually push higher in the most pleading of ways. Second and third beads, one Hail Mary each. 

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death.

"Amen."

Shut eyes tightly, hear the strains of the harps in Heaven rather than the door creaking open, and light footsteps on the cigarette burned and wine-stained carpet dusted liberally with misuse and disuse. "Duo..."

Repeat the Hail Mary. "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus."

"Duo... Quit your praying and listen to me."

"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death."

"Damn it, Duo! I know you watch me when I jerk off. You know that I know. Come out of your little world of perfect religion and let me show you that praying is not the only way to get to Heaven."

Eyes open wide. "Amen."

Heero, eyes meeting Duo's, licked his lips and descended to his knees in mock imitation of the boy before him, beads threaded about his fingers, golden cross around his neck, body naked but for the charms of those things that made him pure.

Duo shut his eyes again, feeling himself harden at the gaze that Heero was giving him. The third bead made it's way to the station of Duo's faith just as Heero's lips made it to the top of Duo's member.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus." Soft lips slid over the evidence of his passion, arousing Duo even further. His breath caught, but he continued.

"Hoy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death." The lips continued to slide, hot tongue teasing at the ridge of nerves at the nape of the "neck".

"A... men." Next on the list, Glory Be.

"Glory be to the Father and to the Son and to the Holy Spirit, as it was in the beginning, is now and ever shall be, world without end."

He was suckled and pulled into a haphazard embrace about his waist as he spoke the final word, "Amen."

Meditate on the First Mystery of the Joyful Mysteries, speak the Lord's Prayer. Try to ignore the pleasureful sensations that roamed through his entire existence more than the words and prayer ever could. 

Over the center, hold the first small bead and Hail Mary again, ignoring that hips were beginning to thrust when they should be still. Second through ninth beads, more Hail Mary's spoken through quivering lips that stumbled over the words and searched for redemption in unknown territory.

Tenth bead, another Hail Mary, another Glory Be.

Second Joyful Mystery, Lord's Prayer, suckling, Hail Mary, Hail Mary, caressing, Hail Mary, Hail Mary, searching, Hail Mary, Hail Mary, gentle thrusting, Hail Mary, Hail Mary, knuckles white with clenching need, Hail Mary, Hail Mary, Glory Be.

Third... Pleasure.

Fourth... Passion.

Fifth... Pain.

Hold the centerpiece, recite with flying words, "Hail, Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy! Our Life, our sweetness, and our hope! To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve; to thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley, of tears. Turn, then, most gracious advocate, thine eyes of mercy toward us; and after this our exile show unto us the blessed fruit of thy womb, Jesus; O clement, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary."

So close... so close... "O God, whose only begotten Son, by His life, death, and resurrection has purchased for us the rewards of eternal life, grant, we beseech Thee, that meditating upon these mysteries in the most Holy Rosary of the Blessed Virgin Mary, we may imitate what they contain, and obtain what they promise: through the same Christ our Lord."

"Amen..." The rosary drops from forgetting fingers, reaching down to tangle in unruly hair as release forced itself upon him. 

Duo trembled as Heero cleaned him with a few glancing licks, pulling away and sitting back to watch Duo for a moment. His breath came in controlled gasps, and he fell forward a bit to land on hands and knees. "That was..."

Heero moved toward him again, gently touching his shoulder. "That was Heaven."

Blushing slightly, Duo pushed himself forward into Heero's arms. "Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Anytime, Duo."

Duo bit his lip, touching his forehead to Heero's shoulder. "I... I still have to meditate the Sorrowful and Glorious Mysteries..."

Heero nodded. "You do the praying, I'll be the prayer. Whenever you want, I'll help you find Heaven."


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"O, God, our most humble savior, I ask forgiveness on this day of reckoning for my wrongdoings."

"Not wrongdoings, Duo. Sins."

Duo gasped as Heero's fingers roamed the sensitive planes of his body. "Oh, right. Sorry. You make me forget what I'm doing."

Soft lips connected with the base of his spine, pulling away only momentarily to form words. "So sorry. Keep going."

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. Against the wishes of the Almighty, I have taken lives of those who probably did not deserve to die. Oh, Heero..."

Lightly oiled fingers were tracing at Duo's entrance, one gently invading to draw a soft moan from him in the middle of confessing his darkest days. Heero's other hand had moved around his hip to caress his arousal. "Heero?"

Those hands continued to caress him, bringing him unto a heady mentality. "Yes, Duo? What is it?"

Duo gasped again as another finger entered him. "Sweet Jesus... With true sorrow, I confess my sins, and promise to satisfy for the same in the form of penance for forgiveness granted through absolution." Lips lightly traced angelic messages upon his skin, and another finger made its way within him, preparing him for his first great taste of the divine. "I present myself and accuse myself of my sins, accept the accusation, and witness it duly. In exchance, I expect the bearer of the 'power of the keys' to pronounce judgement and sentence and impose satisfaction. It is in this judicial process that I hope to find forgiveness for my sins."

Heero's lips pulled away from Duo and he kneeled behind him, raising Duo up so that he was poised at the other's entrance. Lowering himself minutely, Duo shivered and unclasped his hands in front of him to reach behind him to rest on Heero's knees. With pious grace, he impaled himself upon Heero's length, softly moaning toward Heaven. "I give of myself my most precious aspect as penance for my multitude of sins. I give of myself for the Lord, my savior. Oh..."

Eyes closed in amazement, Duo sat, fully impaled, on the lap of the one who showed him what the divine truly was. Until Heero had come into his life, religion had been almost a chore. Now, it was a simple pleasure. Only, this pleasure... it was far better. This was delicious in its utter combination of everything into one rush of gloriousness. 

Duo realized that Heero was not by any means a priest, but he thought that God might have granted him the "power of the keys" regardless in all that he was; the savior of life for more people than he'd ever manage to kill. In that faith, Duo gave him power. Heero could not forgive him his sins, only interpret God's forgiveness, and Duo could only give his penance through Heero which was fine with him. Together, they thrived in hope and faith. Together, they sang as angels in the high world.

Realizing that he had adjusted to Heero's ministrations, Duo raised himself slightly, then lowered himself again, an experimental task that sent absolution through him. "Heero, I'm ready."

Nodding, Heero took a gentle but firm grasp on one of Duo's hips, the other still on his member, and began to thrust into him, brushing soft, comforting kisses against the other's neck as he began to writhe in enjoyment. Duo gasped as Heero pressed him forward a bit and came in contact with what must have been a tiny cathedral within him for all the sensations it sent through him.

After a moment of passively accepting the absolution, Duo decided to live up to the penance. With sorrow in his mind about his sins, he thrust back against Heero, loving the forgiveness.

Heero's hand continued to work on Duo's arousal, attempting to draw away his essence with nimble fingers and whispered words that never quite made it to his mind through the pulsing of his own heartbeat. "Heero..."

The rhythm continued in a constant manner for a few minutes before Duo, lost in the feeling and his own thoughts, began to thrust back harder, and Heero began to pick up the rhythm. Both were moaning with the greatest of piety and diety.

With a solemn cry of Duo's name, Heero buried himself within his lover, and released his seed, trigerring Duo as his hand tightened about Duo's member.

The pair kneeled, dazed, still connected, for a moment longer before Duo eased himself forward, then turned and threw himself into Heero's embrace. "Oh, God. Thank you."

Heero pressed a soft kiss to Duo's forehead, another to his chin, a third to his right eye, a fourth to his left eye, and a final kiss to his lips as he pulled him close. "I should be thanking you. It isn't often that I get to truly help you."

With a soft smile, Duo pressed his lips to Heero's again. "You always help me... just by being there for me. But, this reminds me. I need to take confession more often."

Heero smiled back. "Yeah. I'll be there."


End file.
